rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:UWN vote
|discussion = Everyone may start a poll here.}} = Polls = Vreêland Supporters * 9 ianuarie 2008 15:49 (UTC) * 9 ianuarie 2008 15:55 (UTC) Support. * Marius Deaconu 10 ianuarie 2008 13:07 (UTC) * Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 11 ianuarie 2008 14:16 (UTC) (unfortunately. But the president, Mark Von Deegel, is a citizin of Libertas already so not that bad) * Martin? 17 ianuarie 2008 06:34 (UTC) Opposers * PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] * Mocu '- Vreêland doesn't exist anymore!' Reforms |date = 17 January 2008 |closing date = 27 January 2008 |subject = Bob I had the idea (see Forum:Reforms) that every wiki nation should have to UWN governors. More information you can find there. }} Supporters * 17 ianuarie 2008 13:15 (UTC) * 17 ianuarie 2008 13:30 (UTC) * Marius Deaconu 17 ianuarie 2008 16:17 (UTC) * Martin? 17 ianuarie 2008 16:57 (UTC) * Badly written, but the ideas are good. 17 ianuarie 2008 17:00 (UTC) Opposers '- The reforms have been accepted' Mäöres Supporters * --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 18 ianuarie 2008 19:53 (UTC) * . 19 ianuarie 2008 09:33 (UTC) * --Mocu 19 ianuarie 2008 15:33 (UTC) Opposers * 18 ianuarie 2008 21:14 (UTC) Sorry, currently there's no activity and there are almost no articles. Later: yes, of course. *:Let's say we temporary close this vote and re-open it over a week? I'll try to get a user in a week. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19 ianuarie 2008 10:51 (UTC) *::Nope, why closing this poll, you even didn't fill in a closing date. And Dimitri will change his vote if you make Mäöres a bit more active.. it's nothing to do with the poll. 19 ianuarie 2008 11:17 (UTC) *:::I'm in need of companies. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 20 ianuarie 2008 18:08 (UTC) *::::If you look at Wikistad which is op sterven na dood momentarily, you should draw the line for each less-active country. Think about all the energy certain inhabitants have put in the projects. I think this would be disencouraging newcomers. Lars 29 ianuarie 2008 07:16 (UTC) One currency for UWN |date = 6 martie 2008 16:39 (UTC) |closing date = 20 March |subject = Should we adopt one currency for the entire UWN? }} Supporters * 6 martie 2008 16:39 (UTC) Opposers * . I don't like the EU, I don't like any standardization because countries which aren't part of the EU have a better economy. 6 martie 2008 17:17 (UTC) * I like the idea of different coins more than the idea of one coin :-) Martin? 6 martie 2008 20:43 (UTC) * I think euro is the best for Europe based nations, USDollar is the best for Lovia etc. 7 martie 2008 08:07 (UTC) Before I vote, is there a consensus on the currency (I guess you mean currency instead of coin) ? 6 martie 2008 16:45 (UTC) :I suppose we mean :-)... (Engels en ik gaan niet goed samen). But I dunno... Martin? 6 martie 2008 20:47 (UTC) ::I think so, I changed it. 7 martie 2008 08:07 (UTC) :::Our countries are fictive, why should we get a non-fictive currency?Bob I 8 martie 2008 12:28 (UTC) Categorie:UWN vote ::::Bob, who says we're going to adapt a non-fictive currency? 9 martie 2008 19:33 (UTC)